


Lotus

by Makigaki



Series: The Canals Running Through My Heart [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Lotus Hotel and Casino, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Nico's life in Washington D.C.





	Lotus

Nico figured he and Bianca had stayed in the hotel/casino for three days. One of his father's employees took them out and Nico and Bianca were on their way to a boarding school. Nico felt like something was missing, like there was a gap in his memories, but for the life of him, he  _just couldn't figure it out_. Oh well, it probably wasn't important. He learned things, like who the president was (and wasn't that silly— every self respecting American knew that!), how much better the economy was than just a few years ago, and about recent discoveries in science.

Nico enjoyed reading, and wow, wasn't mythology just great? The old thought of loss came back when one of other kids asked him if he had parents. The feeling left as soon as it came. Nico and Bianca use to live with their father, but their mother died when they were very young, they had no memories of her. His father was very busy, you understand, and that's why they were here. Yes, that's it. That had to be it. Why else would he not remember his mother?

Nico learned more things, maths, grammar, and sickness. Oh yes, it was a sign of evil sickness if you were attracted to your same gender. Evil, evil, sick people. Nico hadn't known that homosexuality even existed before that. He had wondered at night, am  _I_  sick? Am I  _evil?_  Nico didn't like the answer he got. He quietly mentioned it to Bianca, hoping she hadn't heard. She heard him. She told him she didn't know how to feel about it, but she loved him all the same. He felt a bit better, but he wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

Nico liked the subways. They were comfortable in the sense that everyone minded their own business and wouldn't stare at him for his facial features, so obviously Italian. Everyone left him alone, just another face in the crowd.Then the school year ended and he and Bianca returned to the hotel.

Hey, the water in his bath felt funny. Oh well, it probably wasn't important.


End file.
